<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock-hard Cafe by Isonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638399">Rock-hard Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isonade/pseuds/Isonade'>Isonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut, very shameless, very sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isonade/pseuds/Isonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and tsukishima work at a coffee shop but Tsukki’s had a bad week and they’re the only two employees closing tonight, which leads to them.. letting off some steam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock-hard Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a very very shameless fic of my favorite pairing<br/>I am by no means a good writer, I just wanted to contribute to the fandom<br/>I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday evenings were the worst for Tsukishima. Not only was it around the time everybody decided to celebrate ‘’the last day of the week’’, but he also happened to be extremely irritated. The last thing he needed after an entire day of finals was a store full of assholes ordering the most complicated drinks and kids holding up the line, looking at the menu before deciding not to get anything. Rather than being relieved that he was over with his exams, he felt even worse having to wait for his results and whether or not he passed them. </p><p>Long story short, he was not in a good mood. </p><p>The only good thing about his job as a barista was the free food and the salary, but other than that, they were understaffed, he was overworked and every moment spent there was as dreadful as getting a root canal. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Hi, how can I help you?’’ He repeated for the thousandth time that day, longing for his dear bed.</p><p> </p><p>He punched in the customers’ orders, printed them out  and passed them on for Kuroo to make. They took turns making drinks every few hours, exchanging snarky comments once in a while and went on about their day. </p><p>Despite their rocky relationship in highschool, the two grew fond of each other the more they practiced together and kept in touch even after Kuroo graduated, finding they had much more in common than they originally thought. </p><p>While in college, Kuroo became the manager of a cafe and during Tsukishima’s first year of college, offered him a position there if he ever needed some extra cash. By that point, the two became pretty close and their relationship developed into something more than the blonde would admit to anybody. </p><p>That’s not to say he was completely fine with Kuroo. He still hated how sly and imprudent the man was, but some days it was better and overall he found him… attractive (both physically and emotionally). </p><p>However, today was not one of the better days and the thought of having to spend an hour after work cleaning and closing the store was more than he could handle when he was being obnoxiously chatty. </p><p>‘’Why aren’t you responding to anything I say?’’ Kuroo asked, poking the blonde’s waist to grab his attention. </p><p>‘’I thought you were talking to yourself.’’ </p><p>Kuroo raised his eyebrow, side-eyeing him up and down while he stared at the register. ‘’And when have I ever done that while working with you?’’ </p><p>‘’I don’t know, leave me alone or find something to do’’ </p><p>The brunette leaned back against the counter, facing Tsukishima’s back. ‘’Did I do something? Or did you just decide to be mad at me today?’’ His unusual attitude caught him off guard, and since there were no customers during the last few minutes of the store hours he figured why not start something. </p><p>‘’I’m always mad at you’’ Tsukishima didn’t bother turning around, he wiped the monitor clean and walked out of the booth, locking the front door shut when the clock hit 12:00AM. </p><p>Kuroo smirked, crossing his arms ‘’Yeah, but not this mad, I didn’t do anything to you’’ </p><p>‘’Yet’’ Kei rolled his eyes, dropping the keys on the counter and reaching under the counter to start cleaning everything up. ‘’Start cleaning, unless you wanna go home late today’’ </p><p>And so they did, but the silence between the two was unnerving, awkward and fucking unbearable. Kuroo was worried about the other, thinking he said something to upset him but he pared it down to him just having a bad week in school or something at home, but he still wanted to ask in case there was something he could do for him. </p><p>‘’Tsukki’’ </p><p>No response. </p><p>‘’Tsukki.’’</p><p>Ignored again. </p><p>‘’Tsukishima.’’ He got louder, nearly angry that he was being ignored. </p><p>The hairs on the back of Kei’s neck stood up, shocked by the other’s tone. He slowly turned to face Kuroo, holding his breath as if he was being threatened. </p><p>‘’What’s wrong?’’ Kuroo lowered his voice, approaching the other who was cleaning the bathroom mirror. It was unusual for them to have a serious conversation, but it happened, and he knew when to hold back his tongue to comfort him when he needed to. After all, they’ve known each other for a while and unbeknownst to Kei, Kuroo had a little crush on him. </p><p>Tsukishima struggled to sigh, letting out a shivering puff of air when he was asked <em> the </em> question. <em> Seriously, how can two words make anybody want to cry? </em></p><p>It took every ounce of strength in his body to hold back his tears, breaking the eye contact between them.  </p><p>‘’I told you already, I’m tired.’’ He bit his lip, gripping onto the towel he had in his hand. </p><p>Kuroo entered the bathroom, barely making it past the door not to invade the other’s space. ‘’Of work..or school?’’ </p><p>‘’Both’’ The blonde held his breath again, losing the last bit of strength he had and tearing up before having to turn around to hide his face. ‘’Sorry...’’ </p><p>‘’Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong’’ Kuroo struggled to find the words to comfort the other as he felt a wave of guilt wash over him ‘’I told you to let me know if you need days off or shorter hours..’’ </p><p>Quietly, he stepped closer, quietly shutting the door behind him and inching closer to Kei.</p><p>‘’I… i’m okay.’’ He managed to muster out, surprised by the other’s warmth on his back. </p><p>‘’Are you sure?’’ Kuroo’s hands lightly tugged at the front of Tsukishima’s shirt, tightening his embrace around him. He leaned into him, resting his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. ‘’Look, I know you passed your exams.. you’re smart, you’ve never failed anything before, right?’’ </p><p>Tsukki nodded, questioning the other’s motives but accepting his kindness nonetheless. </p><p>‘’Yeah.. I’m just stressed, that’s all’’ he whispered, licking his lips and letting go of the towel in his hand to rest on Kuroo’s. Something about his voice was oddly comforting, especially so close to his ear and so...quiet. His thumb rubbed over the other's subconsciously, losing his train of thought and blanking out while looking into the sink. </p><p>‘’Do you want me to get you something? Water or food?’’ </p><p>‘’No, no..’’ Tsukishima replied, wanting to keep the silence between the two and the warmth of his chest against him. ‘’stay’’ </p><p>Kuroo was more than happy to be with him for as long as he wanted, tightening his grip and dipping his face into the crook of his neck. </p><p>A few seconds alone turned into minutes and Tsukishima was resting against the other’s chest, leaning his head towards his and finally calming down completely. Their fingers continued to rub against one another, slowly intertwining while they enjoyed each other's company. </p><p>Had they ever been this quiet together? Had they even hugged before? </p><p>It was fascinating how neither of them had said a word for minutes and here they were, fully understanding what each other wanted and acting as if time had stopped. </p><p>Kuroo turned his head slightly to brush his nose against the blonde’s neck, admiring the smell of his cologne still lingering on his shirt. He wanted to touch him more, get under his clothes and feel his skin against his own. It was unbearable and it didn’t help that his ass was pressed up against his pelvis, almost grinding up against him. </p><p>Tsukishima noticed. Despite being so relaxed and numb, he felt it. He felt Kuroo’s length against his body, reminding him how long it’d been since he'd felt someone inside him, pounding him until he lost his sense of self. </p><p>He was touch starved, and really horny.</p><p>So he began to move, barely so, but enough for Kuroo to know what he was trying to do. Tsukishima loosened his hand, slipping it away from the other’s hold to grab the edge of the sink. </p><p>The brunette’s hands slid down to Kei’s hips, holding him in place while he pushed back against him. </p><p>Gradually, the pace picked up, Tsukishima grinded faster against him, biting his lip as he felt himself grow harder by the second. </p><p>One of Kuroo’s hands crept down toward the blonde’s bulge, pleased to find him as aroused as he was, if not more. He had no doubt the other was doing it on purpose, probably to let off some steam, and fuck if it didn’t work. </p><p>The silence in the room was replaced by the rustling of clothes and the sound of their breaths until Kei moaned out of desperation. He wanted him to rip his clothes off and pound him into the wall until he forgot his name, but he wasn’t going to tell him that, his pride didn’t let him. </p><p>Kuroo wasn’t so shy, he stopped his movements and pulled back from the blonde to spin him around and against the sink. </p><p>There was something about how vulnerable Tsukishima looked that made Kuroo get harder. He was almost begging to be fucked, it was written all over his face. </p><p>Kuroo surged forward, kissing him slow but roughly, molding their lips together like they were meant to be. Their bodies warmed up even more instantly, craving more from each other as they touched. </p><p>Kei tilted his head, prying the other’s lips more to drag his tongue across them and deepen the kiss. Without breaking contact, Kuroo wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist as his other hand wandered down into Kei’s back pocket, cupping his ass. </p><p>A moan hitched in Tsukishima’s throat, nearly shoving his tongue down Kuroo’s throat, pushing him to do more. His own hands started to move, clinging onto his back and sliding down to feel every curve of his muscles while their hips grinded against each other. </p><p>At this point, he couldn’t wait anymore. He dipped his fingers beneath Kuroo’s pants and slid them around to the front, looking for the band of his underwear. </p><p>The kiss became deeper, sloppier and the wet sounds coming from their lips were starting to ring in his ears. This was the horniest he’s been in a long time. </p><p>‘’Hmm-- ’’ Kuroo parted to take a breath for a second ‘’you sure?’’</p><p>Kei nodded, pursing his lips to stop his saliva from dripping. His fingers continued to slide down further, meeting the other’s hard cock confined by his pants. </p><p>‘’You’re eager’’ Kuroo looked down, watching him adjust his hand and wrap his digits around his length before giving up and dropping down to a deep squat in front of him. His face was leveled to Kuroo’s hips and his hands began to quickly fumble with his belt and zipper, pulling the front of his pants and underwear down. </p><p>‘’God, you’re huge..’’ He muttered under his breath inaudibly before licking his lips. He took a quick glance up to Kuroo for approval and brushed his lips against the head of his cock, slowly circling his tongue around the tip and dipping it into the slit. </p><p>Upon hearing Kuroo’s pleased grunt, he continued, wrapping his wet lips around the head, gently flicking his tongue continuously as he sucked on it. The taste started to coat his mouth and he happily savoured every inch of his cock the more of it he took in. </p><p>‘’Fuck-- Tsukki..’’ Kuroo grunted, running his fingers through the blonde’s locks. ‘’--you’re killing me’’</p><p>Sucking in further, Tsukishima whined, feeling his own desperation catch up to him. He shoved in as much as he could before bobbing his head back and forth, coating it with saliva as much as he could and picking up the pace gradually.</p><p>The noises coming from him were erotic, he sounded as if he was sucked off even though he was the one doing work and despite being tiring, it relieved him. </p><p>As the other continuously sped up, Kuroo’s grip became tighter, subconsciously pushing his head closer in and pulling him back repeatedly as he pleased. But Tsukki didn’t mind, if anything, he encouraged it, wanting to be used as much as possible. </p><p>The more this went on the more lightheaded the blonde became, nearly depleted of air but lost in ecstasy beneath the other’s control. His nails began to dig into his thighs, overwhelmed by the pleasure taking over him. </p><p>Kuroo noticed and pulled him off, leaving the blonde to pant for air and look up lazily and in a daze. </p><p>‘’Too much?’’ Kuroo asked, loosening his grip. </p><p>Kei shook his head quietly, his lips slightly parted as he caught his breath. </p><p>‘’Get up.’’ </p><p>As the older man demanded, Tsukishima slowly stood and was taken aback by the sudden shove. His chest and palms were now pressed against the wall while the other pulled his pants down to his ankles, tugging to get them off completely along with his shoes. </p><p>Tsukishima obliged and helped him kick them off, feeling exposed yet shameless at the same time. </p><p>Kuroo pulled his hips toward him, forcing the blonde to bend down slightly, spreading his as before slapping it, dragging a moan out of Kei. </p><p>He bent down behind him, spitting on his ass before drawing his lips to it. He lapped at his entrance, using his finger to spread it slowly, accommodating as much as he could before sliding in deeper. The blonde seemed relaxed and loose enough to take another digit in, so Kuroo proceeded accordingly, bending his fingers down toward his prostate until he found it.</p><p>‘’<em> Fuuck… </em> more <em> ’’ </em> Kei begged, curling his toes. ‘’ <em> Please.. Please.. </em>’’</p><p>Pressing more fingers into it, Kuroo began to pump his own cock, working himself up to drip more precum and use it as lube against the blonde’s hole. </p><p>‘’Hurry… just-- fuck me.’’ </p><p>‘’Already?’’ </p><p>Tsukishima nodded, biting his lip and bending down even more ‘’Now’’</p><p>Kuroo smirked, aroused by his neediness. He lined himself up against the other, rubbing up against his ass, budging back and forth at his entrance to tease him as much as he could. He watched the blonde push himself back on the tip of his cock, trying to shove it in with desperation. </p><p>He turned his head to look back ‘’Kuroo.. Fuck me al-<em> aaaa...hmmn…’’  </em></p><p>‘’You’re <em> sooo </em> desperate.’’ Kuroo groaned, grabbing the blonde’s hips after shoving his entire length inside. He bent forward,  leaning in to whisper in his ear ‘’good?’’ </p><p>Kei nodded, holding back a moan. </p><p>Kuroo pulled out, ‘’yeah?’’ only to slam his cock back in. </p><p>The blonde gasped, nodding frantically . </p><p>‘’Use your words, baby.’’ </p><p>‘’It’s… s-so good’’ Kei began to slowly push his hips back, encouraging the other to keep going. </p><p>Satisfied, Kuroo obliged and began to thrust, slowly at first but quickening the pace as the other demanded more. It was exhilarating, seeing Tsukishima like this, bent over for him, shamelessly fucking himself on his dick whenever he tried to slow down and begging for more. He wanted to see more of him than their current situation allowed for, but this was good enough. </p><p>‘’Fuuuck.. Kuroo…’’ Kei panted ‘’more.. Please--faster’’</p><p>‘’What was that?’’ He grinned, thrusting into him faster, taking one hand off his waist to pull him by his hair ‘’Say it louder.’’ </p><p>’’Fuck me harder!’’ His mind was elsewhere, he honestly didn’t care if anyone heard them or saw them like this, although it was practically impossible. <em> Thank god the cameras outside the bathroom didn’t have microphones. </em></p><p>Kuroo began to pound into him, shifting the grip on his hair to wrap his hand around the blonde’s neck, keeping him in place against the wall. His hips were hitting Tsukishima’s ass so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if the other was bruised tomorrow. </p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Drool dripped down Kei’s chin as Kuroo fucked him against the bathroom wall, riding his third orgasm out of him by now, his face was pressed into the cold tiles while his fingers barely hung onto them for his life. </p><p>This was bad, really really bad. He wanted more, he couldn’t get sick of it--him. </p><p>‘’S--oo <em> fucking </em> good...mmm’’ Tsukishima’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, losing his train of thought. ‘’yess… fuck...hhahh..’’ His body felt numb, overstimulated by Kuroo’s huge cock and endless sex drive. <em> Seriously, did he ever get tired? </em></p><p>Kuroo groaned, feeling just as intoxicated as the blonde beneath him. No matter how many times he pounded into him, he couldn’t get enough, stopping not even for a break between orgasms and continuing to pour his cum inside him. </p><p>However, all good things must come to an end (no pun intended) and realization hit him when he remembered they were still at work.</p><p>‘’Kei--’’ He furrowed his brows, slowly coming to a halt and almost hesitant to pull out. </p><p>The blonde whined upon losing the fullness inside him, gaining consciousness and looking back at the other. ‘’Yeah?’’ </p><p>‘’It’s really late.’’ </p><p>Tsukishima looked up, squinting at the small clock inside the bathroom-- 30 minutes after their shift should’ve ended. </p><p>‘’Shit.’’ He sighed, turning around and feeling his legs nearly give out on him. He watched as Kuroo picked his clothes off the ground and handed them to him, grateful he was considerate enough. ‘’Thank you’’ </p><p>Tsukishima kissed him softly, pulling back shyly while Kuroo followed after his lips. He was once again pressed against the wall, whining into his mouth as he tried to deepen it. </p><p>‘’--Wait’’ </p><p>‘’Sorry, just had to.’’ Kuroo struggled to look him in the eye, glancing down at his lips ‘’we can..continue at my house?’’ (Tomorrow was saturday anyway.)</p><p>Kei nodded, holding back a smile despite getting railed for an hour. ‘’Looks like I’m not the only desperate one.’’  He proceeded to put his clothes and shoes back on, tidying himself up as much as he could before finishing up the last thing he was cleaning. </p><p>Kuroo laughed, doing the same as him and going back out to clean the last few things of the cafe. </p><p>They both ran around finishing as fast as they could to not waste anymore time(and to get to Kuroo’s house). Fifteen minutes later, they finished cleaning and only had to shut the lights off before heading out. Luckily for them, the store owner rarely ever looked at the camera footage so they wouldn’t be interrogated about staying past their shift and being in the bathroom together for an absurd amount of time (or at least they hoped not). </p><p>However, Kuroo did have to hear Tsukishima complain about the cum dripping out of his ass while they walked all to his house. </p><p>But at least they were holding hands and keeping each other warm. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof i know.. the ending was kinda rushed but... i mean.. kinda realistic if they can't waste time <br/>but anyways, thank you for reading<br/>(sorry if the writing is shit lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>